


Baby Ryder!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This is just because I don’t like how the baby storyline is going. So I have decided to give Grace and Judd a baby.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby Ryder!

Grace was super excited to tell Judd the news that she took a pregnancy test.

“Gracie?” Judd said when he walked into the house and found Grace on the couch watching TV “hey honey how was your day?” Judd asked Grace “good, how was your day?” Grace asked Judd “you know long calls, but I can’t wait to see my beautiful wife!” Judd told Grace who smiled.

“What about your beautiful wife and your unborn child?” Grace asked when it took Judd a few minutes to fully understand what Grace said but he smiled and hugged Grace “oh darling!” Judd told Grace when she hugged Judd and smiled. 

Few weeks later 

Judd and Grace went to the doctor to get their first ultrasound to see their little baby.

“This is the head, the body and I can see a few toes and fingers. So far a very healthy looking baby.” The nurse said when Judd and Grace smiled at eachother and kissed.

“Can you tell the sex yet?” Grace asked “not for a few more weeks.” The nurse said when Grace said thank you when they got the ultrasound to hang on the fridge. 

Judd and Grace talked on the way home as Grace kept smiling at the ultrasound picture “this little precious gift from God.” Grace told Judd who smiled “yeah baby, this little baby is our gift from God.” Judd told Grace when they got home. 

Few weeks later 

Grace was having a lot of morning sickness so she was throwing up a lot and took some anti-nausea pills to help with the sickness.

“Only a few more weeks then we can tell people.” Judd told Grace who looked at Judd “I can’t keep running to the bathroom at work people will know.” Grace told Judd.

“I know Gracie but we just want to be sure before we tell anyone because they said that anything can happen before the 12 week mark.” Judd told Grace “I know honey it’s just I’m tired of being sick.” Grace told Judd who hugged Grace. 

Grace went to work when she did her best to not draw any attention to herself “Grace you good?” Sam asked when Grace said yes “you look a little green in the face.” Sam told Grace “Judd just made some food that isn’t sitting well with me.” Grace told Sam.

“Your husband is a great cook.” Sam told Grace who didn’t say anything till Sam caught on “you're pregnant!” Sam said when Grace smiled “don’t tell anyone, we’re waiting a few more weeks till we get past the first trimester.” Grace told Sam “my lips are sealed.” Sam told Grace who smiled. 

Judd had a little extra pep in his step at work “ok did you get laid last night?” TK asked when Judd looked at TK “no! I didn’t get laid!” Judd told TK “you definitely got something last night!” Mateo told Judd.

“Will you two pipe it down I don’t want anyone else to hear you two!” Judd said as TK and Mateo said ok “you two nuckleheads keep your mouths shut because what I’m about to say is a secret.” Judd said when TK looked at Mateo “we can keep a secret!” Mateo said while TK nodded his head.

“Gracie is pregnant and you two are going to be uncles.” Judd said while the younger men smiled “congrats!” TK told Judd who smiled “you finally got your dad off your back about having kids!” Mateo told Judd.

“Finally we can’t wait, we're just waiting a few more weeks till we make the announcement.” Judd said while Owen walked in “what announcement?” Owen asked when Mateo looked up “Judd..........” TK placed a hand over Mateo’s mouth to get him to be quiet.

“By the way if you are going to tell a secret, having TK or Mateo find out first is a bad idea.” Owen said when TK smiled “I have gotten better over the years.” TK told Owen “you have, now will you let your little brother speak?” Owen asked when TK took his hand off Mateo’s mouth.


End file.
